Santa Monica
by The Pterodactyl
Summary: Sora feels homesick, and sings about it. Roxas has issues with this. Set during chapter 14 of Casey V.'s fic, Boys.


A/N: So, before we begin, this little diddy is based on Casey V.'s absolutely amazing, bar none, fantastic fic, **Boys**. Seriously. Go read it now. This is merely a pale imitation of her work, but as she said she liked it, I am posting. So, read this and then...GO READ BOYS! DO IT!

Disclaimers: I do not own Sora, or Roxas, or the song Sora is singing off-key. I do own Roxas and Sora action figures, but those aren't as good.

* * *

Sora was doing homework when it came to him. History, to be exact, which was oddly ironic, though he was pretty sure it had nothing to do with it. Roxas was in his bunk, so incredibly bored that he was actually endeavoring to take a nap.

As his pencil scratched across the page, mindlessly answering a question about Reconstruction era politics, Sora began thinking of all the bright, sunny days back home. The sweaty, exhilarating hours spent playing hockey with his gang, the wild, untamed nights full of partying and drinking and…freedom. And he contrasted it all with his sullen, lonely existence in his room, no, in this town, with its desert that was not a desert, because there was no fucking way deserts were actually cold, and this stupid bit of his past that would not go away, and this stupid…well, no, not that. That part wasn't stupid. Sora definitely didn't regret Riku, not one little bit. He felt kind of guilty even thinking about it. And he was quite sure it would all turn out the same way, if he had to do it again.

Still…those bright days under the palm trees, nothing but the sun, the breeze, the gulls in the air, and the sound and feel of asphalt under his blades…Damn.

"I am still living with your ghost…" It was just a whisper, at first, and Sora wasn't really sure why he was singing it. Kairi had made him a mix tape for his birthday last year, and she'd made them all listen to it after a game one day. Sora didn't even know what this song was really about. But it definitely fit his mood right now. So he sang.

"Lonely and dreaming of the west coast…dododododo…I don't wanna be your downtime…I don't wanna be your stupid game…" He was still writing, but he couldn't say what, because his mind was full of images of that day, sitting in his living room, Kairi on the couch next to him, Cloud and Wakka fighting over the old, super-comfy recliner in the corner…like they always did…

"With my big black boots and an old suitcase…" he was actually singing now, not just whispering, "I do believe I'll find myself a new place…dodododododo…I don't wanna be the bad guy…I don't wanna do your sleepwalk dance anymore…"

Sora finally dropped all pretense of homework, getting up and going to the window, leaning his forehead against the glass and staring at the ground below. "I just wanna see some…_palm trees_…" He pounded his fist on the pane and wished to God that the dead winter tree and brown grass outside his window would melt away and replace themselves with his old backyard. Shit, this sucked. "Go and try and shake away this disease…"

"We can live beside the ocean, leave the fire behind, swim out past the breakers, watch the world die, yeah, we can—"

"Yo, angsty. Shut up."

Sora was quite unpleasantly slammed back into the present, with the winter tree and the brown grass and the history homework, and the apparently ticked off roommate. Said roommate was glaring sleepily from his bunk at Sora.

"What?" Sora asked. "Wasn't bothering you…" He leaned against the window again, matter closed.

Or not. "I'm trying to take a nap. And you're just _that _far off key that it bugs me. Ergo, shut the fuck up." Roxas rolled over in a manner that called to mind a teenage girl, perhaps one of the femme-Borg, slamming their bedroom door shut in a fit of cattiness. After a moment, he quipped, "And do you have to sing the fucking bass line, too?"

Sora scowled. Like hell this was going to happen. He stalked across the room, climbed onto his bunk, and leaned over Roxas's ear. And…

"WE CAN LIVE BESIDE THE OCEAN, LEAVE THE FIRE BEHIND, SWIM OUT PAST THE BREAKERS, WATCH THE WORLD DIE, YEAH…" The volume made him even more off key, but Sora didn't care, all that mattered was keeping those sun kissed memories fresh in his head, and maybe adding a little something extra…like a slightly tanned Riku, lounging on a blanket on the beach, his head in Sora's lap, braiding a new necklace, this one with a healthy collection of shells on it…Sora's hand in his silver hair…

"You bastard! I will rip off your balls and feed them to you! _SHUT. THE FUCK. UP!_ Roxas lunged out of bed, grabbed Sora by the throat, and the two proceeded to throw down on the tile floor. Sora was no longer singing, and he knew the memories would fade again in a short while, but it was worth it.

He fell asleep that night, adorned with several new bruises, with the chorus still in his head.


End file.
